


Mistakes Have Been Made

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Angst, Background Destiel, Cute Sam Winchester, Drunken Confessions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Romance, Sam Winchester Bingo, Stanford AU, These People are Gay As Fuck, celebrating, cute sabriel, enjoy, legal drinking, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: What the hell did hedolast night?or, in which Sam Winchester is awesome at law but not awesome at decision-making.





	Mistakes Have Been Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamWinchesterBingo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SamWinchesterBingo).
  * Inspired by [Think We Kissed But I Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741022) by [rosethomass (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass). 

> This was written for the Sam Winchester Bingo. It covers the square "Drunken Confessions".
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean groaned angrily when his phone lit up and started to buzz. He covered his eyes with his arm and rolled over until it shut up. He hummed contentedly and started to go back to sleep, only to hear his ringtone go off again.

He heaved a heavy sigh, fumbled for the light switch, and grabbed the phone, holding it a few inches from his face and squinting at the name glowing on the screen.

He flipped off his brother’s picture before answering the phone. “What the hell, Sammy,” he demanded in an inflectionless voice ringed with the sound of sleep.

“Dean, I passed.”

Those three words woke Dean up instantly, even though he wasn’t altogether surprised. “Of fuckin’ course ya did, bitch, you’re a goddamn genius.”

There was a wordless relief in Sam’s voice as he replied, “well thanks, jerk. You probably wouldn’t be complimenting me if I hadn’t called you at 3am, though.”

“Yeah, what’s with the early hour?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I was trying to wait until the morning to tell you, but I’m bored as all hell and I can’t make my brain shut off. But I passed the bar exam! I feel amazing right now.”

“Yep.” Dean could feel himself drifting back to unconsciousness. “Yep, Sam, you’re the best, you’re amazing…” His words were slurring. “I gotta get back to sleep. But I’m taking you out for drinks tomorrow, okay? And you can bring all your lawyer friends.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean,” Sam mumbled, and the phone went dead in Dean’s hand. He rolled over and found himself bumping into the warm body sharing his bed. He curled himself around him and smiled into his collarbone and fell asleep holding him.

#~+~#

Dean made good on his promise, Sam would give him that. He had said “I’m taking you out for drinks” and he had meant “I’m going to spend like five hundred dollars on you getting totally tanked in celebration”. So he was there, throwing money at bartenders and ordering shots of whiskey and tequila and whatever else ya got like it was going out of style. Sam was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world… except one.

Dean was there with his boyfriend (and Sam’s best friend) Castiel. Cas’ sister Anna and their cousin Balthazar, who was a lovable prick, had shown up. Ellen, Dean’s boss, and her daughter Jo were there, as well as Sam’s friends Jess, Ruby, Meg, and Garth.

But Gabriel had declined Sam’s invitation to celebrate.

Gabriel was Sam’s closest friend and classmate from the study group. He was Cas’ older brother and he’d only gone to school at his brother’s insistence. He’d taken several gap years, meaning that he and Sam were in the same year at college, but Gabriel was five years older than he was.

And none of that made a lick of difference in the fact that Sam was _desperately _in love with him.

So Sam carefully ignored the fact that his crush wasn’t there, even though he had _also _passed the bar exam and, by all rights, should be out there celebrating with the rest of his study group. But if he got ever so slightly more wasted than he would have otherwise, well. Nobody ever needed to _know _that.

After about an hour, Sam was buzzed. By three, he was _way past_ buzzed. After five he was blackout drunk. Which was the only excuse he had for his behavior. In fact, he was so drunk he didn’t even know he did all of that shit until the following day.

#~+~#

Sam woke up in an unfamiliar place. His head was pounding and his heart was racing and he wanted to go back to sleep. His whole body ached.

The room was nicely decorated, with pale orange walls and several beautiful framed pieces of art sporadically screwed to them. He was in a queen bed with golden bedding, across from which there was a small wall-mounted TV. On one side of that was a bookshelf, just below it was a DVD rack, and on the other side there was a dresser. Against the wall by the door there was a plush green loveseat.

But the thing in the room that shocked Sam the most was a 5’8” blond man with golden eyes. “Good morning, Samburger,” he murmured, leaning over Sam to kiss his temple.

“What the hell happened last night?” he asked.

Gabriel froze for a minute, but then his trademark smirk reappeared and he nudged the younger man. “You mean you don’t remember? Were you really that smashed last night?”

He flipped on a light and Sam groaned as it stung his retinas with agony. He threw an arm over his face. “Wow, you really were,” came Gabriel’s voice from the doorway. He flipped the light back off. “Well in that case, come on out into the living room and we’ll catch you up to speed.”

Sam sighed and found his clothes in the dark (it worried him a little bit that he’d been sleeping in Gabriel’s bed naked next to him – there was only one assumption that could come from that) and made his way out of the bedroom to down some Tylenol to try and combat this headache. Finally, he joined the three – wait, _three?!_ – people in the common area.

Okay, back up. Why was Sam’s brother and his boyfriend here? Also, where the fuck was ‘here’? Was this Gabriel’s _house_? Why was Sam in Gabriel’s house? What was _he_ doing there? And what in God’s holy name happened last night?

All of these questions must have been showing on his face, because Gabriel laughed when he saw him and gestured for him to sit down. He did, falling onto a cushion on the velvet couch (what the actual hell, Gabriel?) next to his friend. Sam thought he might be in shock.

“Okay, so what happened last night?” he asked as calmly as he could. His voice shook and he knew he didn’t sound calm, but that was probably because he was _about to lose his shit_.

Dean laughed uproariously and smacked him on the shoulder. “Dude, even I don’t know what you were doing at the end there. It was like you were a completely different person. Plus, I didn’t see all of it.”

“Oh, that does _not _sound good,” Sam muttered. Dean grinned like it was the best thing he’d ever heard.

“It really, really wasn’t.”

“What is the last thing you remember, Sam?” Castiel asked him. Sam sighed.

“Uh… we were at the bar, Dean was quickly driving himself into crushing debt, Jo was trying to hook up with the redheaded chick on the other side of the counter… I remember about the first three and a half hours and then-” he made a slicing motion with his hands. “Nothing.”

“Well, Sammy, after your musta been fiftieth shot of whiskey, you decided it’d be a great idea to strip for everyone.”

“Oh my _god_,” Sam groaned.

$$$

_Sam grinned as he jumped up on top of the bar. There wasn’t even a stage there, so he did it up on top of the counter and that definitely should’ve gotten him thrown out. But he climbed on up like he hadn’t a care in the world and pulled off his shirt before swinging it around his head like a lasso._

_“I’m fuckin’ amazing!” he screamed at the crowd. “I’m the coolest fuckin’ person on the planet!”_

_He tossed the shirt into the crowd and the four people closest to where it landed started to fight over it. It ended up shredded into pieces, which was fine because it wasn’t a shirt that Sam particularly cared about but was less fine because now Sam was doomed to be shirtless for a while._

_Dean and Cas were right at his feet, cheering him on, handing him more alcohol, and agreeing with everything he had to say – well on their way to wasted as well. Sam grinned down at them and found himself falling. Luckily, these random bar patrons had decided they liked him and he ended up crowd-surfing his way across the room to the other side. He landed on his feet and bowed way too gracefully for somebody that hammered._

_“Hey!” he screamed, and everyone turned to look at him. He pointed to the place where he’d been standing a couple of minutes prior. “See that guy over there? The male-model with the green eyes? That’s my brother Dean! And he’s fuckin awesome! And the guy next to him with the fanfiction blue eyes is his boyfriend Cas who’s also frickin awesome! Hey guys! You’re so fucking perfect for each other!” Suddenly, an idea smacked him in the face and he gasped. “Oh my god! YOU SHOULD GET MARRIED!” he bellowed across the room._

_If he’d been able to see Dean through the tightly-knit bodies packed into the small bar, he would have known that he was, at that moment, banging his head forcefully against a wall and Castiel was trying to get him to stop. But alas, he could not, so he just assumed that everyone else thought that that was just as good an idea as he did._

$$$

Sam was trying to hide between the couch cushions. “Fucking Christ,” he muttered. “What’d I do after that?”

Cas piped up this time. “I believe then it was the face paint. Is that correct?”

“Yep, baby bro,” Gabriel announced. “That was the face paint.”

“I’m not sure I want to hear this,” Sam whimpered.

“Too bad. Too bad. You’re going to,” Dean told him in his Dad Voice.

$$$

_Once everyone sort of lost interest in Sam, Sam lost interest in the bar. He grabbed his brother and his best friend and dragged them down the street to a face-painting place that he’d noticed on the way in. He made them paint Cas’ face entirely green and Dean’s face entirely blue. Meanwhile, he had his own face painted in the ace flag on his forehead, the bi flag covering the entirety of his left cheek, and the trans flag covering the entirety of the other. His nose was painted in the colors of the pan flag._

_Then he called Gabriel forty-seven times, apparently. He didn’t answer. He also left a lot of voicemails._

_“Hey, Gabriel, it’s me, you’ll never guess what I just did I got my face painted!”_

_“Hey Gabriel, I think I hung up on you. I’m shitfaced right now so that’s probably what happened.”_

_“Hey Gabriel, Dean’s trying to take my phone away from me. He thinks I’m pining and being pathetic but I’M NOT PATHETIC, DEAN!”_

$$$

“Okay, so what happened after that?” Sam didn’t want to know, he really fucking didn’t, but he was going to hear it whether he wanted to or not so he might as well get it over with.

“This, my friend, is where I come in.”

$$$

_Gabriel showed up about twenty minutes after Dean finally managed to confiscate Sam’s phone. He was unbearably sober and extremely grouchy, and he shoved his three friends into the Impala, fished the keys out of Dean’s pocket, and drove them all home._

_Five minutes into the drive, Sam forced him to pull over. It was the only time that he acted with any kindness until the main event of the night. Cas and Dean sat in the backseat leaning over each other trying to see what was going on while Sam knelt in the shoulder of the road and vomited his guts out, Gabriel standing behind him, Sam’s hair bundled in one hand._

_When he was done, he stood up and looked at the blond before candidly saying, “if my mouth didn’t taste like stomach acid I’d totally kiss you right now.”_

_He then passed out._

_When he woke up, he was sprawled across the backseat of a car that was not the Impala, with his head resting against the door and his knees hanging over the seat. He groaned and sat up, feeling considerably more sober than he had been previously – but still nowhere near ‘sober’._

_“Hey, where are we going?” he asked Gabriel, who was sitting in the front seat as he shifted himself around._

_“Yours,” Gabriel replied curtly._

_“What happened to Dean and Cas?”_

_“I think they’re banging,” he answered._

_“Are you okay?”_

_Gabriel sighed. “Yes, Sam. I’m fucking fine.”_

_“Goddamn,” Sam muttered to himself. “Testy much?”_

_They drove in silence for several uncomfortable minutes before Gabriel suddenly burst out, “fuck.”_

_“What’s up?” asked Sam, suddenly on alert. “What’s wrong?”_

_The car answered his question for him by lurching to a stop. Thankfully, Gabriel had pulled most of the way over to the side of the road. “What the hell-” Sam started, sitting forward, but then he saw the gas readout._

_“Empty? No gas?”_

_Gabriel shrugged and climbed out of the car, ignoring Sam’s words. Sam followed suit, catching up to him quickly and grabbing his shoulder, forcing him to spin around and look at him._

_“Dude, what is going on with you?” He wasn’t drunk anymore. He was far too painfully sober for this particular conversation._

_Gabriel wrenched his arm out of Sam’s grip. “It doesn’t fucking matter, alright? It was just a stupid joke and I _know _it was just a stupid joke, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting it, doesn’t stop me from wishing that you meant it.”_

_Sam stared at him and slowly everything came together in his mind._

_He took a step towards his friend and stumbled, but Gabriel caught him and pushed him back into an upright position. Okay, so maybe he was still pretty buzzed._

_“Gabe, you’re fucking amazing.” The blond whipped his head up to make eye contact with the taller man. “You know? You’re awesome, and I’m so glad you’re my friend. And I probably wouldn’t be saying this shit if I wasn’t drunk, but here we are. I don’t know how this happened, but here I am, standing under a streetlamp in the middle of assfuck nowhere, shirtless, at 1 in the morning, telling you how stupid in love with you I am. Cause I am, asshole.” He giggled a little. “I love you.”_

_Gabriel groaned and walked back to the car. He reached in through the open window and grabbed something out of the glove compartment before throwing it at Sam. It he caught it clumsily, pinning it against his chest, and looked down._

_It was a little white plastic bag like the kind you get from the dentist. Inside was a travel toothbrush and some mouthwash. Sam looked at Gabriel amusedly._

_“Brush your teeth so I can kiss you, you stupid adorable puppy,” Gabriel muttered. Sam obliged happily, washing his mouth out but refusing to break eye contact with the blond the entire time, just to make sure that he’d see the huge smirk on Sam’s face that meant that he’d won._

_He’d won, finally. He got the guy._

_Once he was done, he dropped everything back in the bag and the bag fell from his grip onto the pavement. A random car passed them._

_“Okay, that was weird and creepy but I’m horny as all get out right now so I kind of don’t care,” was all that Gabriel could get out before Sam lifted him up and kissed him soundly. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and his arms around his neck and kissed back with a considerable amount of force._

$$$

Sam remembered what happened after that. He’d carried Gabriel into the backseat of the car and-

“We had really great carsex, and then we came back here and had really great sex in my bed,” Gabriel confirmed for him.

“Oh my god,” Sam groaned, trying to hide his face in his shirt. “Please tell me that’s it.”

“Yep,” Dean replied, popping his lips on the ‘p’. “That was the last thing you did. Then you woke up in Gabriel’s bed with what I can only assume was a _splitting _headache and ya came out here and we told you the story of your glorious idiocy.”

Sam sighed. “I guess it coulda been worse.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, and Sam stuck out his tongue.

“I mean, I coulda done all that stupid shit and _not _gotten laid.” Gabriel smacked him.

“Okay, you two are gross, so let’s leave you alone to figure out what the hell your relationship is, capsice?”

Sam made a show of pulling a middle finger out of his pocket and presenting it to his brother. “Bye, jerk.”

“Seeya bitch.”

Sam snorted as his best friend filed out, closely followed by his boyfriend. Sam turned to Gabriel, who was carefully avoiding his eyes. He wondered what had caused the sudden change in attitude.

“You alright?” he asked gently. Gabriel ducked his head and Sam saw a small dark spot appear on the carpet.

“Well, you know everything that happened now. And I understand if you have reservations about having a relationship with me or… whatever. I’m not exactly a great boyfriend.”

Sam scoffed in disbelief. “Gabe, I didn’t just say all that shit because I was drunk! I said it because it was true, because I meant it. The only reason I said it at all is because when I was intoxicated it didn’t seem like a terrible idea. So yeah, I want to have a relationship with you. I want to take you out and buy you chocolate and listen to you rant about assholes at work. I want everything that you have to offer me, because you’re amazing, and I love you.”

Gabriel looked at him, his eyes still glistening. “And you mean that?”

Sam nodded. “Course I do.”

“I love you too you gorgeous moose,” Gabriel huffed, lunging forward to hug him. “I love you so damn much.”

Sam smiled into his shoulder. “Yeah, you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this started with the scene standing outside of the car with that Sam line about standing shirtless in the middle of the road and it somehow became 'Think We Kissed but I Forgot' by rosethomass, so... yeah.
> 
> (Which, by the way, is a fricking amazing Destiel/Sabriel fic that you should all read.)
> 
> Love,  
-Sil


End file.
